First Builds
by The Phantom-Otaku
Summary: While curing a caged EVO, Six decides that Rex could use a little hands-on experience with EVOs. While Rex fights a low-leveled EVO, his nanites activate and form his Smack Hands for the first time.


**Hey, everyone! I decided to write a few stories Generator Rex, since I've recently been rewatching the series. I went into the archive for this show and found a few good reads. One of those was 'Rex discovers his powers' by mariam2003archers. It's a pretty interesting idea and it got me thinking about how he did discover he could build machines. I'd suggest that you go read that one. It doesn't have the best grammar, but the author's first language isn't English, so cut them some slack.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex.**

* * *

Six lead the young boy down the hallway. This was routine for them. Every day, Six would take Rex to cure the EVO's they had caught that day. "Six, when do you think I can go on a mission?" Rex asked.

"Once your training is done," Six answered simply. "We can't risk losing you."

They came upon the door that lead to the EVOs. Once they were inside, Rex went over to one of the cages, preparing to cure the EVO inside. As Six watched the boy cure the EVO, an idea came to him. "You said you wanted to go on a mission, right?"

Rex turned around, surprised. "Y-Yeah. Why?" Six simply smirked as he walked over to a cage that held a generic EVO. It wasn't much bigger than Six, and it couldn't overpower the assassin. He held the creature's arms tightly as it snarled in protest.

"I can't let you go on a mission, but I can let you try and fight this EVO. I'll be right here in case anything happens. All you have to do is cure the thing and not get sliced," Six explained while he struggled with the EVO.

Rex stared at the weird creature. "You think you're up for it?" Six challenged.

Rex smirked in response. "Of course I am!"

They walked over to a more open area in the room. Rex got into the fighting stance that Six had taught him. They sat still for a moment before Six let the EVO go. He backed away quickly as to not attract the thing's attention. It turned around snarling at the assassin. "Over here ugly!" Rex quipped, gaining it's attention.

The snarling beast turned slowly to the boy. Rex tensed slightly in fear. "Six is here if anything goes wrong," Rex reminded himself. The creature roared and slashed at Rex. He quickly ducked underneath it's sharp claws. He attempted to put his hand on the EVO's torso, but it was too quick.

The thing bared it's large fangs and lunged at Rex. The young-amnesiac jumped backwards, effectively avoiding the thing's attack. The creature wasn't letting up on him yet. The EVO began to relentlessly slash at him with it's sharp claws. For every time he dodged, the creature slashed again with even more fury.

Rex looked back worriedly. He was running out of room. He'd have to cure it soon, or Six would have to intervene. He dodged another slash of the creature's claws. Rex gritted his teeth in determination. He wasn't going to run away any more.

He clenched his hand into a fist and pulled back to punch the thing. Six watched in awe as a big, orange gauntlet began to build out of the kid's arm. He smashed the giant gauntlet in the EVO, sending it flying into the opposite wall. Rex's eyes widened upon seeing his now metal covered hand. "W-what?!"

The machine began to retract back into his arm. His arm was normal again. "Aw, man," Rex said, observing his normal looking arm. "How did I do that?"

He looked at Six expectantly. Six sighed in defeat. He had meant to tell the kid earlier, but he had gotten side tracked. "Remember when White and Dr. Fell tried to dissect you?" Six asked gently.

Rex winced at the memories that those names brought back. "Yeah."

"Well, your nanites tried to protect you. I saw things begin to build out of your body," Six explained.

"Like what happened just now?" Rex asked, looking down at his arm. Six nodded.

"Come on," Six said, walking towards the door. "Holiday'll want to see this."

* * *

Holiday jotted down a few notes on her clipboard. Studying EVOs in a natural setting was much more enjoyable than watching them get dissected molecule by molecule. The EVO she had been studying was dog-like. It resembled a Great Dane mixed with a wolf.

She heard the door open. "Dr. Holiday, something… interesting happened during our daily curing rounds," Six called out.

Holiday tore her attention away from the EVO and onto Six. "What is it?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "Was he unable to cure one of them again?"

"No," Six answered simply. He turned to Rex. "Do you think you can do it again?"

"I can try," Rex answered, unsure of what would happen.

Bobo swung over to the kid. "What's the green bean gotcha doing?"

Rex smirked. "You'll see in a minute."

He took a few steps away from Six. He concentrated his nanites into his arm. The blue pattern began to form on his arm before the large gauntlet covered his arm, surprising both Bobo and Holiday.

"Woah!" Bobo exclaimed.

Holiday smiled. "So he can finally build those machines you were talking about?"

"Only one so far," Six said, watching Rex.

"Didn't you say that there were multiple machines coming out of him?" Holiday inquired.

"Yeah. Maybe he'll gain those other machines over time," Six commented hopefully.

"I sure hope so. They'll make his training a bit easier on him," Holiday said, now watching Rex and Bobo mess around with the gauntlet.

* * *

 **I hope I did alright on this. This is my first Generator Rex fanfic. I have a few other ideas for Rex, so be sure to watch out for those if you liked this one. If you liked what you read, how about you go check out some of my other stories? I've written for Danny Phantom, Ninjago, and My Hero Academia. A few have OCs in them, but rest assured that I have put time and care into everyone of them. Anyways, it'd be really appreciated if you went a did any of that. Until next time!**


End file.
